Stealing From The Politician
by storylord
Summary: This is my story about a girl, Maggie, the british general, George, and the girl's father, Benjamin Franklin, the politician. The beginning isn't that great, but it will better later, I promise. The rating is for violence, nudity, sexual content ane pos
1. summery

Summary

The year is 1778. I am the daughter of an American politician, who was trying to get the British government to give up and just let us be.

My only job was to have dinner cooked when my father got home.

Sorry it was so short, but I don't really like summaries.


	2. the kidnapping

The Kidnapping

I was washing the dishes, and looking out the window right above the sink, and saw a carriage coming up the to the house. I looked closely and thought that it was my father's. So I ran out to greet him, but when the carriage stopped, I realized that it wasn't my father's.

I whipped around and ran as fast as I could, trying to get back to the house, to tell the servants to lock the doors.

I got about half way there, when I could hear some one running behind me. Then I was about fifteen feet from my house, and the person running behind me lunged out at me, grabbing me up off the ground.

"Noooo!" I shrieked, "Let go! Put me down! Let go of me! Get your hands off of me!"

"Shut up." The man yelled at me, as he threw me in the carriage, hitting my head on the far door, knocking me out.

He lifted me onto the seat, and shouted to the driver, "Let's get out of here before anyone notices she gone."

"Where to sir?" Asked the driver.

"Head home." The man answered.

The carriage started to move and the man went right to work, bonding my wrists together and putting a rag in my mouth. Then he just sat back and watched me lay there.

Ten minutes later I started to move and he whipped out his revolver. My head really hurt. And I couldn't think straight, but I knew I had to sit up.

I tried, fell, tried again, and I stayed up. I let my eyes adjust to the light and that's when I saw the revolver. I tried to say that I wouldn't try to fight, but there was something in my mouth, and I couldn't. So I was going to take it out, when I noticed that my wrists were bond.

"I might take those off if you promise to behave." Said the man, as he pointed his revolver at my head, and I just about started to cry. "Do you think that you could obey a British general?"

I nodded.

He leaned over and took the rag out of my mouth. "That better?"

I said nothing.

"Now, I thought you said you could obey me." The man said.

"Being able to do something and doing it are two different things." I snapped at him.

"You best watch your tongue, Maggie." The general said.

"How did you know my name?" I asked.

"I have my ways, now, hold your tongue." Said the general.

"Fine." I said, looking away, out the window, then gasping.

"What is it? Do you see something?" Asked the general.

I shook my head.

"Then what is it?" The general asked.

"Uh…nothing. It's nothing, sir." I answered.

"Come on now…tell me what you saw, or what's wrong." Order the general.

"It's nothing, I swear. I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"About the potatoes." I said, blondish.

"What about the potatoes?"

"I left them in the oven, they'll probable burn."

"You dumb bitch, who cares? You should be more worried about your life that some stupid potatoes burning."


	3. the plot thickens

the plot thickens

It was, what felt like forever, before the carriage stopped.

"Come on, get up." Said the general.

"Why?" I asked, "Where are you taking me?"

"I thought you might need to relieve yourself or stretch or perhaps you want to wash up at the river."

"And if I refuse?"

"Fine, then. Don't come out, but it will be almost two hours, until we get to the base, your temporary home. Or your prison, however you look at it."

"Fine. I'll come out. I won't try to run, just...please, don't touch me." I said, looking right into his eyes and seeing a monster, filled with fire, and rage "Please don't be forceful with me, please."

"What do you mean, Maggie?" Asked the general.

"I just mean, please don't touch me. Please sir, I beg you to not take my life away. Please don't kill me, I'm needed back home, and I have a man waiting, besides my father."


	4. the rules

Chapter 4: The Rules

"I have a lover back home, not that it's any of your business. General...?" I said eyeing up the man.

"You shall address me as General Homes. Do you hear me, Maggie?"

"Yes."

"Yes, what?" He asked.

"Yes, General Homes." I said, giggling at his name.

"What may I inquire is so humors?" He asked, sternly.

"I think your name is quite funny, General." I answered respectively.

"Well, then, I suppose you may address me as George."

"You mean your name is George Homes?" I asked.

"Correct. Now, anymore questions?"

"No."

"Good, then it is time for the rules." George said, smiling. "The first rule is don't try to run. The second rule is behaving like a proper lady. The third rule is no attacking me, or my men. And the last rule is don't speak, unless spoken to. That means no telling anyone you're being held hostage. Understand?"

"Yes, General George."

George chuckled, standing up, and stepping out of the carriage, "Have you decided to come out or not? You may do as you wish, but keep the rules in mind Maggie."

"I not going anywhere with you--not ever." I spat at him.

He stepped back into the carriage, shut the door, roughly grabbed my jaw, looking directly into my eyes, and said, "You shall follow me. You, now, have just lost all your rights. You are mine, now. And after acting like that you should be glad I'm not going to chain you to the carriage. Do you hear me? Are you glad you have such a kind and forgiving _master_?"

I definitely whipped my head free and looked him in the eye as I said, "You can call your self what ever you want, and you can call me whatever, but that doesn't meant that I will obey, or listen to you."

"Get yourself under control, I shall be outside, when you calm down, you may join me. No! You shall join me." George said, opening the door, stepping out of the carriage, and shutting the door.

What would he do to me if I didn't behave? Oh, lord! He wouldn't force me into his bed? He couldn't. I won't let him. But how could I stop him? I'm not the kind girl who cares any weapons, mot even hidden tin my clothes. I could pound on him, but I did that when he was taking me from my house, and he did nothing about it.

"Are you aright, Maggie?" George asked.

"Oh, yes." I said, "I just got lost in thought, General Homes." I pushed open the door, to see him leaning against the carriage, on the opposite side of the door.

"Do you feel better, Margaret?" George asked.

"What!" I shouted, in shock. My father was the only one who ever called me 'Margaret'.

"Is there a problem?"

"Yes"

"What exactly would that be?"

"You called me Margaret."

"And your point is?"

"Only my father calls me that. You have no right."

"You best watch your tongue. You wouldn't want me to lose my temper, now would you?"

I studied the camp for a moment, when my arm was suddenly grabbed. Then lifted, slightly, and a knife was placed on my restraints. I heard the sound of something being cut then my wrists fell.

"That should feel better, bur you try anything and I'll put you in shackles."


	5. the promise

Sorry it took so long to get this posted but I didn't have any time to type with school and my family and my friends and all.

Again I'm sorry but more **WILL** be posted soon.

Chapter 5: The Promise 

"Do you understand Maggie?" George asked.

I was lost in thought again, and didn't hear him.

How many men did he have with him? How far were we from home? What did he have planned for me? When would father find out that I had been taken? Did any one see? Maybe Mary saw. What time is it?

My thoughts were interrupted, "Maggie? Maggie, please answer me. Are you listening to me?"

"Wh-what? Oh, I'm sorry. I was lost in thought, gain." I apologized.

"That is alright, but do understand?"

"Understand what?"

"If you try anything stupid, and I will be forced to put you in shackles. Savvy?"

"Yes."

"Good." General Homes said, grabbing my hand, gently and taking me over to the stream. "You may wash up, or have a drink Maggie. But please don't do anything stupid. I don't want to put you in shackles, but if you misbehave, I shall."

"I'll behave."

"Good, I'll be back in a moment." George said, as he turned away and walked over to his men.

I looked around, and saw only two other men standing by the carriage, when George approached them. They started talking, but were too far away for me to hear what they were saying.

I started to think about all the things I could do. Could I run? If I did, could I really escape these men? If I ran and they caught me, what would they do to me?

"Are you alright Maggie?" George asked. "if you want I shall come over by you and keep you company. Do you want that?"

"No!" I screamed standing up.

"What?" he asked. "What do you mean no? And what in the—are you doing?"

"I-I-I'm not doing anything. I was just going to go get back in the carriage." I said, walking to the road, where the carriage was sitting.

"We will be in there for a few hours. I thought that you would enjoy a little fresh air. But if want to go back in, don't let me stop you."

I didn't say anything. I just walked over to the men, I grabbed the general's hand, and pulled him over behind the carriage. Then I pushed him against the carriage and stared straight into his eyes, and then I suddenly fell down on my knees, and started crying. He bent down to see if I was alright.

"Maggie? Maggie are you alright?" George asked.

I just sat there and cried, "I-I-I'm f-fine." I managed in between sobs.

"What's wrong? Please tell me." George said.

"I-I j—I just want to go home." I said, almost bawling.

"Please Maggie. I promise I won't hurt you. I don't want to hurt you, and I have no intensions of hurting you, that is, if you behave."

"I promise." I said.

"And I promise I won't harm you."

Again I'm sorry about the wait


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Meanwhile, back at home, my father, Benjamin Franklin, was just arriving home. He walked in the door, and called for me. "Daughter? I'm home. Come give your father a hug and kiss. Daughter? Maggie? Maggie, where are you?"

Mary, the maid, shouted. "Sir! Sir!"

"What is it?" Benjamin asked.

"She has been taken! Maggie has been kidnapped!" Mary shouted.

"What are you talking are you talking about?" Benjamin demanded, grabbing Mary and shaking her. "What do you mean, she's been taken? Who took her? Who was it?"

"I-I don't know, sir. Some man. He had a bigger escort than you. And they were," then Mary whispered, "redcoats." Then she talked normal again. "I couldn't do anything, I swear. You know I would do anything for Maggie. I just was so scared that they would kill me, and then there wouldn't be anyone to tell you what happened. I'm so sorry."

"I know. It's okay." Benjamin said, as he let go of Mary. "I'll fix everything," but then noticing a bad smell, said, "but do you smell that?"

"Yes. I'll get it." Mary said, leaving the room, going into the kitchen.

Benjamin walked into the kitchen a few minutes later. "What is it? What was burning?"

Mary said, "Looks like someone put some potatoes in the oven."

"Damn potatoes." Benjamin said. "Whoever put them in and forgot about them in is a dumb bitch."


End file.
